Hottub
by clueless-chan
Summary: Sanzo thought he could have some peace in the bathhouse, but... not! GojyoxHakkai


Hottub  
Saiyuuki fandom, GojyoxHakkai  
R  
  
There was nothing Sanzo hated more than making the effort to go to the bathhouse in the middle the night, to enjoy soaking in peace, only to find out that there was other people who had the same thought and occupied the room next to him.  
  
Or some people. He certainly heard two different breaths.  
  
Heavy breaths.  
  
And the sound of sloppy, wet kiss.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Sanzo pouted and decided to concentrate on himself. He sat down at the low bench, poured a bucket of hot water over his head and went for the soap.  
  
As he was leathering the soap over his skin, he heard a moan.  
  
He stopped dead.  
  
Was that Hakkai's voice?  
  
He pouted harder. He ultra hated to know that one of the people next door was his travelmate. Wasn't it enough for him to spend all day long driving through hot, dusty, sandy desert with the three morons that he had to listen to their voices again when he was supposed to rest and relax.  
  
Sssh, not so loud. There can be other people around here.  
  
Fuck. That. Was. Gojyo.  
  
Although the voice was kept low, he knew it was Gojyo. And he thought Gojyo was out skirt-chasing after dinner. Apparently, he was more interested in his ex-roommate.  
  
Why the two morons altogether had to ruin his perfectly planned bath?  
  
Sorry. But I can't help it. You made me.  
  
Soft laughs.  
  
Sanzo shook his head and told his brain not to listen to the conversation next door. He had the feeling that the conversation would lead to something really ugly.  
  
He continued with the soap.  
  
For sometime, it was quiet and the only sound he heard were the sound of the wind and cricket.  
  
Then the heavy breathings started again. And the wet kiss.  
  
Ouch! Gojyo! That is not the soap you're holding!  
  
Sanzo held his breath.  
  
Now, don't tell me you can handle pain but you can't handle this.  
  
I have limits  
  
Gojyo's laugh.  
  
Oh yeah His voice turned husky. Let's see your limits then.  
  
Gojyo... no! No.... nooooo.... Aaahh... oh oh oh.... AH!  
  
It took Sanzo a moment to realize that he was still holding his breath. Oh yeah, he knew that Gojyo and Hakkai were into something, but to hear it for real?  
  
Unbelievable.  
  
He poured another bucket of water over his head to clear his mind.  
  
Body clean now, he lowered his body to the tub. Sighing his relief as the hot water kneaded his tensed muscles.  
  
He felt better instantly.  
  
He inhaled deeply, shuting his hearing from what happened next door.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
If the two morons wanted to fuck their brains out in public bathhouse, that was their problems, not his.  
  
He was here only to enjoy a long, nice hotbath to relax.  
  
You really like it that way.  
  
You're evil.  
  
You know I can be more evil.  
  
You promised not to touch the slit.  
  
If I don't touch your slit, how can I make you come?  
  
Sanzo inhaled. Exhaled.  
  
Hakkai laughed quietly. His voice laced with sex and lust.  
  
How do you want to come?  
  
Let's see.... Gojyo let silence hanging longer than necessary and Sanzo waited patiently. Bareback would be nice, but I have to kiss you to stop you from moaning aloud, don't I?  
  
I guess that is a good idea since you can be very evil.  
  
Another laugh escaped Gojyo's throat. Sanzo shivered.  
  
After that, there were no more words in full sentences. Hakkai was making incoherent ramblings and Gojyo sounded like a hungry beast.  
  
Sanzo still shut his senses for several more minutes, but as the noise escalated, he let his shield drop.  
  
He just did not care anymore.  
  
He let the sounds washed inside him, filling his bloodstream, tickling his senses.  
  
He let his nipples hard at the imagination of what Gojyo could be doing to make Hakkai moan like that and vice versa.  
  
He let his cock stir.  
  
He let himself come when Hakkai and Gojyo cried their multiple orgasms out.  
  
It was as relaxing as the hot water in his skin.  
  
end


End file.
